


I'm Watching

by SoraHoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Humor, M/M, Pining, Spanking, Teasing, Training, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHoshi/pseuds/SoraHoshi
Summary: The formations needed tidying up but Lance was doing well. They were all having individual sparing sessions with Shiro so he could help improve their techniques. Everyone was required to watch so they could learn from each other.





	1. Watching You

It was warm. His stomach coiled around fluttering butterflies. He swallowed a lump in his throat. The sweat dripped down, parallel to his spine. Pulling on the black t-shirt helped soak up the drop but the perspiration on the sides of his forehead remained. He barely noticed as they dripped down his face. The thumping of his heart didn't slow and his deep breaths turned into shorter stutters as he watched the smooth skin gliding in front of him.

The formations needed tidying up but Lance was doing well. They were all having individual sparing sessions with Shiro so he could help improve their techniques. Everyone was required to watch so they could learn from each other. Lance was the last one. Shiro was putting Lance's arms into a new position. He placed his hands at the inside crease of Lance's elbows, encouraging them to bend deeper. Then he brought his hands back up to smooth them down Lance's biceps as he gently guided the lean, muscled arms lower. Keith's eyes followed the movement from Lance's shoulders to his elbows. As Shiro stepped back, Lance closed his eyes and took a breath to steady himself. His brows went from furrowed in concentration to straight as he relaxed his muscles. His eyes opened.

His form loosened and he rose onto the balls of his feet. Bouncing a few times, to stay light and move quickly, Lance moved his weight onto his left foot as he turned. Keith's tongue followed his bottom lip as he watched Lance's right leg swing around and hit the standing bag hard, allowing it to almost topple completely over before it swung back into place. When the surface of his foot connected with the plastic, a soft groan escaped Lance's mouth.

Keith's cock twitched. The pivot and swing motions were repeated, each time the hits getting harder and each time Lance's grunts getting louder. Each swing had more and more force behind it. Each hit sounded like a loud slap. Keith's breath turned more uneven as he listened to the loud smacks. The loud smacks hitting the soft red surface. The soft round red surface. Lance wouldn't stop hitting it, making that sharp smacking sound. He didn't want to stop. He just kept going and going, shameless as everyone watched. A small gasp escaped Keith's lips on the fourth hit and continued to escape him with each one after that, his cock growing with each slap. On the ninth swing, with one final hard smack and a deep groan from Lance, the bag finally lay against the floor. Keith let out a small strangled sound as he clutched at his chest with one hand, heart thudding in his ears, overwhelmed by the warmth below his abdomen.

Lance braced his hands on his knees for a moment to catch his breath, then whooped in joy. Keith jumped at the noise, startled out of his half daydream, but the warmth didn't leave him. Shiro let out a congratulatory, “Great job, Lance!” The excited paladin turned to face Shiro and the rest of the team with a wide grin. His face was flushed and dripping with sweat. So he brought his hands down to the edge of his shirt. Keith moved his gaze lower to follow the hands, blinking on the way. He was a little annoyed with himself that he missed a fraction of the few seconds it took Lance to pull the shirt off of his body, slowly showing off the v of his hips and then his abs. Lance used the shirt to wipe off his face and clean up his chest a bit. With a soft groan, Keith bit his bottom lip and fell to his knees.

Footsteps approached him from behind but he barely noticed. There was a deep cough and then a muffled laugh. Pidge put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey Keith,” she started.

“Yeah,” he exhaled the word, then coughed and said more clearly, “Yeah?” His eyes were still glued to Lance.

“Wouldn't it be easier to just write 'I'm desperate' on your forehead?”

Keith turned at that, half facing Pidge with a scowl. He could feel the warmth start moving to his face as he was brought back to reality. The reality where Pidge and Hunk saw him blatantly ogling Lance for... however long that was. Pointedly not turning back around, he opened his mouth to say something but Pidge continued on, “You might want to take care of that.”

Confused for a moment and annoyed by the smirk now on the little brat's face, Keith was about to yell at her when he realized what she was talking about. He mumbled out a, “Fuck,” and hugged his knees to his chest, wincing at the discomfort. Properly annoyed, Keith tried to focus on that familiar feeling, willing his erection down. His heart was calmer and his breath more even. However, his blood still boiled. Now for two reasons. A grumpy sigh escaped him. New footsteps approached. He looked up in time to see Lance walking towards them with Shiro close behind. Keith licked his lips again as his gaze moved from Lance's face to the shirt hanging around his neck and then down his chest.

“I did it!” Lance cheered. “See that, Keith? I'm gonna beat your ass next time we get a turn together.”

Keith's eyes widened at the phrasing. His heart rate shot up suddenly as the words echoed in his head, _I'm gonna beat your ass._ He held back a moan at the image that came to mind. There's no way Lance did it deliberately, no way he knew. Despite that and the heat in the pit of his stomach, Keith couldn't help being annoyed. “Whatever, Lance,” he grouched, “You can try.”

“Oh, I will,” Lance said as he walked to the showers, “And I'll do it.”

Keith felt himself turn crimson at the words and he let out a groan. He hid his face in his knees when he saw Shiro's raised eyebrows. That's not what was supposed to happen. When Keith was distressed, Shiro was supposed to ask what was wrong and then leave it alone. Why couldn't they all just stop making fun of him? Today clearly wasn't the easiest day to keep his libido in check. It was frustrating how everyone felt the need to comment on it, even if not verbally. Pidge made a remark about being gross while simultaneously cackling and then followed Hunk's blushing face out the room. At least someone felt ashamed of everyone's behavior. You could always count on Hunk.

Shiro stuck his arm out, “Need a hand?”

Keith almost snarled at Shiro to stop messing with him but then he remembered Shiro wasn't that much of an asshole and sighed. “Not... Not right now.” Shiro let out a quiet laugh. He apologized at Keith's glare. His hand rested on Keith's shoulder for a moment and then it was his turn to sigh. Keith relaxed fractionally, waiting to hear Shiro's encouraging words. He really needed them.

“You know...” Shiro paused. “I could call Lance to give you a hand insteA-!”

Keith swung a left hook at the idiot that was supposed to be _comforting him_. Shiro laughed and jumped out of reach, quickly walking away. When Keith was finally completely alone, he let his knees fall and glared at his almost completely soft dick. He fell back against the mat with one last smack for the day. He kicked his legs out and let his mind wander. His thoughts traveled between killing Pidge, killing Shiro, and finally settled on remembering his jerk-off material for tonight.


	2. Watching Me

A week later and Keith wasn't managing much better. Not one to skip out on the end of training, he got into the habit of waiting until everyone left the room to just punch and kick away by himself for about half an hour extra until the showers were empty. After at least a full hour of staring at Lance sweat and listening to him grunt, Keith didn't need to be close to the man. Especially when he was naked and wet.

Everyone knew why Keith stayed behind and teased him relentlessly. Shiro, however, was starting to get worried. It was exhausting to train after you were already exhausted. The poor guy was just beating the hormones out of himself, and not in the fun way.

While everyone walked out of the room, Keith stayed sprawled about the mat to catch his breath. He moved his arm from across his eyes to grab at his water bottle. It was cool. It felt good against his dry lips. After a few deep breaths, Keith propped himself on his elbows and took a look around the room. Seeing that it was empty, he sighed in relief.

It was ridiculous. He needed to get a better grasp on these emotions. Maybe he could find a way to ask Coran if being Galra had anything to do with how horny he was.

Keith choked at that horrifying thought.

Laying back down, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts run over the past two hours. It was a longer day so Lance took his shirt off again from the heat. It was the third time since that first night of smacks that Keith got to see that toned chest and smooth back. He shivered at the memory.

He trailed his hand down to scratch at his sticky chest. When his fingers dragged over his nipple, he licked his lips. The hand moved back up to play with his nipple through the dark shirt. The stroking felt nice. Really nice. Such a little action was tempting him to go further. But he couldn't. His hand closed into a fist at his side and he took a breath to calm himself.

He could wait until he turned in for the night, where he'd be in the comfort of his bed and the privacy of his room, right? He wasn't an animal. He could control himself. He just had to not think about Lance. Or since that was impossible, think about how annoying Lance is. How he always makes fun of and goads Keith. How he does other annoying things. Like be hot all the time.

“Fuck it,” Keith mumbled.

He pushed his shirt up and let a hand prod and pinch at his nipple. Already horribly turned on, the contact forced a gasp from his mouth. He let out an unsteady breath and moved his other hand to the waistband of his pants. He played with the hem, teasingly brushing at the trail to his cock and gently massaging his nipple.

His breathing became more labored as he began to slowly slip his pants down. The bulge under his pants twitched at the light friction. Keith licked his lips and unbuttoned his pants to push them down to his thighs. He began to rub at the bulge through his boxers. He bit his lip at the thought of Lance teasing him. At the thought of Lance saying, _You're so wet, leaking through. Is that all for me? Do I get you wet, baby?_

“Yessss,” Keith hissed out.

The room was suddenly a lot warmer. Keith pushed down his boxers and hummed at the feeling of restraint on his cock being released. He brought his hand over to his dick, barely brushing it when imaginary Lance said, _Stop._ Keith paused. _Only good boys get to touch._ Keith let out a whine at the thought and pulled his hand back. His hips twitched up as if reaching for a hand that wasn't there. Keith imagined Lance smirking down at him in satisfaction, calling him a good boy for obeying. Keith was fully hard by now and desperate to be touched.

He pictured Lance leaning over to lick a strip up the underside of his cock and gently place his lips over the head. At that point, he was so far gone into the fantasy he was already stroking himself, imagining it was Lance's lips. But because of the fact that he was touching himself, imaginary Lance decided to say, _Bad boy, I said no touching._

Keith moaned.

_On your knees._

Keith shuddered and flipped onto his stomach, tucking his knees under.

Imaginary Lance hummed. _Show me your ass._

With a deep breath and a quick recognition that he was still in the training room and his ass was facing the doors, Keith lifted said ass up into the air.

“Ah,” Keith moaned at the risk of the situation. The chances of anyone coming into the room now were very low, but the thought caused him to widen his stance, allowing his cheeks to spread and more easily show off his hole.

 _Such a pretty ass._ Keith swore he could feel Lance's breath on his ass cheeks. _Such a pretty hole._

Keith drenched a finger in saliva and reached back. The wet finger rubbed gently around his entrance before pushing in all the way to the second knuckle. Keith let out a gasp at the feeling. He let his finger gently curl and pushed outwards against his walls, stretching. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, but it felt better than it had in a while. He might have to find new places to get off in more often.

Keith whined when he removed his hand, imagining Lance was pulling on his wrist.

_Ssh, ssh. You're doing so good for me. You want to be good for me, don't you?_

Keith let out a desperate sound. “Yes, I'm going to be good. So good,” he shook his ass, trying to look enticing to the invisible man.

“Fuck,” Lance cursed softly.

“Please,” Keith begged, “Please, Lance.”

“Please what?”

“Hit me.”

A pause and then, “So that's why you were acting so weird last week.”

Keith suddenly tried to sit up and fell onto his back, his cock now high in the air. And his eyes now staring into Lance's. The real ones. Lance's face was flushed and he licked his lips as his eyes followed every inch of Keith's exposed skin.

Lance walked back to the training room after his shower because one, he left his shirt there, two he was looking for Keith. He noticed when Keith stayed behind to train for longer and didn't think much of it until he noticed the man's temper getting worse as time went on. He didn't seem to be tired from the extra work, but something was different and he was determined to take that stick out of Keith's ass.

When Lance first entered the room, he let out a choked sound and almost tripped in his haste to leave. There was a round ass in the air with a finger reaching around to fuck it. And the sounds, oh those sounds. Lance felt like he'd walked into a porno. And as hot as it was, he definitely needed to leave. Except when he realized it was Keith desperately teasing himself.

Lance froze. He stared, then realized he was staring and opened and closed his mouth trying to say something. Anything would do. But no sound came out.

It was only until Lance heard his name that he realized it was such a good idea to stay. If he played this right, he'd finally get the ass he's been after for longer than he'd ever admit. However, dealing with Keith in delicate situations was definitely easier said than done.

Scrambling to pull his pants up, Keith's voice cracked as he yelled, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Lance licked his lips as he watched Keith's still fully hard cock bounce. “Keep your pants off."

“What the fuck is wrong with you! Get out!” Despite the angry words, it was clear that Keith was still very turned on.

“Sorry, sorry.” Lance turned around to give Keith some semblance of privacy. But he didn't stop talking. “I heard you.”

Keith said nothing. He could barely hear the words coming out of Lance's mouth over the pounding of his heart. How much did Lance hear exactly? And what even did Keith say aloud? He wasn't sure and it terrified him

“You... I'll do it.”

“...”

“I'll do it,” Lance repeated a little louder.

“What?”

“Hit you. Y-you wanted me to spank you, right?” This was a huge risk, but Lance had to take it.

“Fuck you, Lance.”

“Huh?” Lance turned back around at that.

“That's not funny.” Keith wasn't looking at him. His pants were still around his thighs. He seemed to not care at this point.

Lance had to fix this fast. “It wasn't a joke,” he started.

When Keith went about continuing to put his clothes back on, Lance gave up on the rest of his sentence. With a deep breath and his stomach in his throat, he walked over to Keith and knelt down beside him. Without a word, he tugged on Keith's hand and brought it in between his legs. The bold move surprised both of them.

Keith's widened eyes looked down to confirm that the bulge he was touching was Lance's cock. His very hard cock. Not quite believing what was happening, that any of this was real, he squeezed his hand.

“Aah!” Lance let out a surprised moan.

That sound was the most erotic thing Keith had ever heard. His breathing picked up a pace and he bit his bottom lip. Lance reluctantly took the hand away from his crotch and stood. He walked to the other side of Keith and knelt in between his legs. Both of them panted from nervous excitement.

“N-now.” Lance cleared his throat. “Show me your ass.”

Keith let out a startled sound and covered his face in embarrassment. That was the exact phrase from his fantasy. After a few deep breaths, he turned over on all fours. He forced himself into the exact same position he was in before and lifted his hips high into the air.

“Good boy.”

Keith moaned at the words. Lance smirked. So he wasn't hearing things. Keith liked being praised. Or maybe...

“For the longest time I thought you hated me. But all this time you were hiding all over the castle touching yourself to the thought of me.” Lance was proud by his unwavering voice.

Keith squirmed. Now that Lance knew about Keith's feelings, he also knew that Keith jacked off to him. It was as embarrassing as it was hot.

“You've been bad, hiding this from me.” Lance paused for only a moment before he leaned over, lining up his clothed cock with Keith's crack and his mouth with Keith's ear. “You've been a very bad boy.”

A shudder was all it took to confirm Lance's suspicions. It wasn't a praise kink. This was about power. This was about losing control. This was about being controlled. Lance could work with this.

He pulled on Keith's earlobe with his teeth and then began kissing a trail down the man's back. The kisses continued over both of Keith's ass cheeks. Lance took two handfuls of them and massaged roughly. The softness of the fat and the firmness of the muscle felt so good in his hands. One hand caressed up Keith's side and gripped his hip. The other hand released Keith and then came back down with a loud smack.

Keith let out a very loud moan. The slap was unexpected but obviously very welcome. Before he was ready for more, two quick slaps came down hard. They continued to come, slap after slap, not letting up to give Keith a chance to breath. He moaned at every hit. He couldn't help it. And if Lance paused for even a second to give his hand a break, Keith would wiggle his ass and _beg_.

“Please, more.”

If that continued, Lance wouldn't be able to hold back.

One particularly good smack had Keith sobbing. Lance stopped to ask if he was okay but before he could even finish the sentence Keith said, “Shut the fuck up and hit me. I'll tell you if you need to stop.”

With that, Lance hit him hard. “Talking back? That's grounds for prolonged punishment, boy.” He reached down and bit the sore spots on Keith's ass with his teeth. Keith yelped at the pain. “Now reach around. I want you to fuck yourself for me. Like you were doing before.”

Keith obeyed eagerly. He reached behind himself, pulled one cheek to the side and pushed in two fingers, as far as he could comfortably without any lube. To help him out a little, Lance spread those firm cheeks and let his saliva drip down from his mouth, providing a temporary slick that was enough to help Keith get his fingers in a good spot without pulling on the skin.

With a stuttered breath, Keith started pumping his fingers as best he could, not quite reaching his prostate but it still felt so good. He groaned at the feel of hitting a really good spot and the feel of Lance's breath right over his fingers and his hole.

Keith heard what sounded like a zipper and some shuffling and realized Lance had taken his own cock out. The sound of Lance beating himself while panting, watching Keith fuck himself, was too much. Keith lowered his upper body to the floor, resting on his shoulders and the side of his face. His now free hand was able to grab his cock and pump. He moved his foreskin up and down, making wet slipping sounds to go along with Lance's.

“K-keith,” Lance moaned. “You're so hot. You look so good like this. Fuck, I wish we had some lube and a condom.” He continued to babble like that. The words made Keith hotter and wetter. “You're being such a good boy for me, baby. So good. So good. So good.” Lance panted.

Keith cursed and moved both his hands faster, desperate for the high of an orgasm. He heard a stuttered shout and then felt a warm liquid spurt on his hand and all over his ass.

That did it. Lance's come cooling on him threw him over the edge. Keith opened his mouth for a silent scream as the feeling of pleasure rose to a peak and he shuddered. His legs shook and his cock spilled come all over the floor.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Apparently Lance didn't stop talking during, or after sex. Not that the during bothered Keith at all. “That was so hot. Fuck. Turn over.”

Lance helped Keith onto his back and moaned at the sight of him sweaty, panting, and hands covered in two different sets of come. Lance took the hand still on Keith's cock, brought it to his mouth, and began to lick.

Keith gave one last shudder before forcing his hand out of Lance's grasp. He sat up and stared at Lance who licked his lips, a little nervous now. What happened was a bit sudden, but it seemed to have gone alright. Lance couldn't think of any reason Keith could still be mad.

“What are you waiting for?” Keith asked

“Wha-”

With a tug on his shirt, Lance was sprawled over Keith's torso and their lips were moving hard against each other. They moved their lips slowly, pushing tongue against tongue. When they finally stopped kissing, it was because Keith pushed Lance away. His face was flushed and he wasn't meeting Lance's gaze.

“I haven't showered yet,” was all Keith needed to say for Lance to smile and practically drag him to the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my smut writing is improving. I haven't written too much of it but I'm pretty proud of this one. What do you guys think? honest feedback is welcome. I'm good with some critique(:

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this](http://leggylance.tumblr.com/post/154139599304/pidge-watching-keith-stare-at-lance-wouldnt-it) post on tumblr:
> 
> " **pidge, watching keith stare at lance:** wouldn't it be easier to just write 'i'm desperate' on your forehead?"


End file.
